


The Dragon Hungers

by chubbyarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (More like Dragon Instincts), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Instincts, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hiccups, M/M, Overeating, Recovery, Stomach Ache, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyarcher/pseuds/chubbyarcher
Summary: The draconic prince Hanzo Shimada and the retired knight Jesse McCree were quite the odd couple. Now that they have moved in together, Jesse begins to notice certain things about how his half-dragon boyfriend’s body and mind adapt to the winter - as well as noticing the rapidly emptying contents of the refrigerator as of late.





	1. Dragon-Guarded Castle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic posted onto AO3 - I’m super nervous, but I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> This is chapter one, so no real stuffins yet! I’m still working on that part... u///u

When Jesse McCree was sent on a mission to save a prince who had become imprisoned in his own castle, he had no idea what to expect. However, never in a _million years_ could he could have imagined that the very same man he had been sent to save was, in fact, the dragon he was warned was guarding the estate. His tactics had to be quickly revised upon the realization that the target of his rescue would also be his main obstacle in it’s success - there would be no dragon slaying. It still didn’t mean it would be easy. 

The prince Hanzo lived alone, and had been horribly ill for months - a disease of both his body and mind. His pride and distrust of outsiders prevented him from accepting help from others, only worsening his condition. In his delirium, he secluded himself from the world, lashing out at those who attempted to save him from himself and the sickness that ate away at him - and it had been this way for far too long. 

Jesse had been lucky on the day of his arrival - and Hanzo had been lucky his rescuer came when he did. When McCree made it into the castle and broke into the prince’s room, he found him unconscious on the floor, a sickly shade of pale. With the help of his team, Jesse successfully removed the dragon from it’s tower, and they immediately took him to a secluded hospital for urgent medical assistance. While most of his fellow knights were satisfied with that ending - they had completed their mission and the prince was in someone else’s care - Jesse couldn’t help but be fascinated with the Shimada heir and the lore that followed him. 

Though technically in line to become the king - his father had passed years ago - he seemed... adverse to the role, as if something was holding him back from it - and instead passed the duty on to his younger brother, Genji Shimada. However, about a year later, the new king had gone inexplicably missing, and the kingdom fell into chaos and ruin. Feeling that everything he held dear had been ripped from him - and perhaps harboring a hidden guilt of sins he refused to confess to - Hanzo locked himself away, refusing to speak to anyone - resenting the way life had treated him and his family alike. By the time Genji had returned to the lands, with a body rebuilt in new-age technology, Hanzo was already slipped too far into his maddening illness to recognize his own brother. 

Jesse stayed by his side throughout the recovery. This was a case he had to follow to it’s close, a story he needed to know the ending to. There were days where Hanzo’s health wavered, and nights the medics weren’t sure he’d make it though - but he refused to give up. There was a warrior’s spirit inside of him, and Jesse could see it, too. Despite all that he’d lived through and despite what he had become, he wanted to survive, and Jesse couldn’t help but share his desire. After two weeks of fighting, the prince was fully conscious and coherent - and after three months more, he was cleared for release. 

Over the span of his recovery, Hanzo had grown to like Jesse. He was a strange sort - speaking in an accent that he did not often hear, and using phrases he was not used to - but he was caring and kind, and always brought him flowers or snacks. The food deliveries were always his favorite - they were worlds better than the bland mush the doctors gave him, anyways. His brother, Genji, had since officially stepped down from the throne and appointed another member of the Shimada family as the king of their lands. With the time he now had to himself, he would frequently visit his brother in his hospital room. The first day that Hanzo recognized him was an emotional one to say the least - and Jesse had left the room quickly to give the two time to catch up and talk in private about all that had happened between the last time they had seen each other in good health. 

As the days went on, Genji had started to take a liking to Jesse, too. He’d often tease him - asking what his intentions were with his brother - and the knight would simply laugh, assuring him they were only friends. And yet, there was a hidden sorrow he felt within that statement, and a certain pull he felt towards Hanzo - one that, eventually, he would not be able to ignore any longer. 

The events that took place in that hospital room had been many years ago, and since the rescue of the incredibly stubborn Hanzo Shimada, Jesse had retired from his job as a knight and instead lived a simple life as a fantasy author, living on the countryside of a small but friendly town. He did not live alone, however - for the fearsome dragon and tormented prince had grown much more attached to him than anyone could have ever expected. Jesse was Hanzo’s one link to the world outside of his kingdom, and the first person he saw upon awakening from his sickness. He had stuck by his side in his weakest of times - despite being a stranger with nothing to gain from a royal with no real power. He saw kindness in this man’s eyes, and when he talked of moving to a quiet place, a comfy place to call his own - Hanzo felt intrigued. 

As one thing led to another and years of close friendship passed by, Hanzo decided to appoint Jesse the “honor of being guarded under his protection.” Or, as the two of them clearly understood of their relationship regardless of it’s wording - they ended up living together, and they loved each other - _very, very much._ Genji was more than supportive of this development, stating that the first time he had seen his brother with McCree outside of the hospital room, it had been the happiest he’d seen him in his entire life. 

~

Having Hanzo around the house took some getting used to. He was a dragon-shifter - a man who lived in a form between that of a dragon and human. Though he could take the form of either of his two halves, doing so required an _awful lot_ of energy - so if he could avoid it, he would. His neutral form still looked very human - his flesh was not oddly colored, his hair was quite long, but it wasn’t unordinary, and even down to his basic bone structure, he was, for the most part, a humanoid being. It wasn’t what was subtracted from his human-ness that made his dragon bloodline apparent, but rather what was added upon it. 

Growing out from the very top of his forehead were two antler shaped horns, in a rather impressive size for his stature. His spine extended into a long, almost snake-like tail - with which he often coiled around himself for warmth or comfort - with a black mane along it that grew down from his upper back. Many of his features were just exaggerated. His teeth were quite sharp, and his canines were long and deadly fangs. His nails were claw-like, and always seemed to grow back at amazing speeds, no matter how often they were trimmed. His ears were pointed, and if you watched closely while he talked or ate, you might just catch a glimpse at his forked tongue. But perhaps most interesting to Jesse were the small, blue scales scattered among Hanzo’s body, in patterns similar to that freckles. It gave him quite the mystical look, indeed. 

His looks weren’t the only thing that connected him to his more magical bloodline, however. Much of his behavior was reminiscent of that of the mythical-beast-half of him, ranging from his giant hoard (of blankets and pillows), his eye for shiny things, his keen sense of smell and hearing, and his cold-bloodedness. Because Hanzo could not generate his own body heat very well - his human body provided only a small amount of extra warmth - he had to find ways to keep himself warm, especially during the final days of autumn and all throughout winter. Sunbathing was always enjoyable - but it wasn’t always possible, especially on cloudy days, or during the night. He often wore heavy and warm clothing when the weather got cold - a big sweater, fleece pants, a knitted scarf, and even warm slippers, big enough to fit over his hooves. 

But perhaps one of Hanzo’s favorite ways of keeping the chills away was getting the warmth inside of his _stomach._ The heat from drinks like hot chocolate or warm apple cider - or perhaps a pie or cookies, straight from out of the oven - it made him feel cozy both inside and outside. There was nothing quite like it, and it helped that his draconic side caused his appetite to grow stronger during the colder months. 

(“If I have gained weight, it is because of the seasonal change,” he had insisted one late autumn’s day, pulling a sheet of cookies out from the oven with his bare hands. “It is an occurrence familiar to all with dragon’s blood, you would not know this. Think of it as the fat an animal would store during it’s hibernation. My form will . . .” he paused to set the cookies down on the kitchen counter, glancing at his slightly softened stomach in apparent embarrassment. “. . . This will return to it’s normal state in the spring.”)

Jesse, however, had no issue whatsoever with Hanzo’s weight. He had no problem buying him snacks if it meant he would stay warm and happy - and the extra pudge made him even comfier for cuddling. He wanted to make sure that his partner was made comfortable, and that all his needs were attended to - it was their first winter living together, after all. If a chubby dragon was a happy dragon, he certainly didn’t mind Hanzo’s normally baggy t-shirts growing tighter, or the faint stretch-marks that had started to form on his stomach and hips. In fact, when he really thought about it, he started to realize something. 

Maybe he quite liked the man this way. And, perhaps his recent eagerness towards the growing cold stemmed not from excitement over a holiday or type of weather, but rather the promise of a fatter, happier, and cuddlier Hanzo.


	2. The Dragon Awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super-duper short chapter, but I wanted to update the story before I get swarmed by Inktober stuff! That means my updates may be slow during October, I’m really sorry... I do have more of this written though, so I should be able to sloooowly make progress towards the next, much longer, chapter~

It was a particularly cold night towards the end of December. The holiday season was at it’s climax as the hectic year was finally drawing to a close - Christmas only days away. Outside, a thin layer of fluffy snow covered the ground from the flakes that had fallen throughout the evening, leaving the little house’s window’s frosted, and the rooftop colored a pasty white. Inside, an ex-knight and his half-dragon boyfriend slept under a nest of blankets - perhaps a bit hot for Jesse McCree, but to the cold-blooded Shimada, it was just right. Jesse wasn’t opposed to compromises such as these. 

They slept face-to-face, their foreheads a few inches away from touching - but their bellies were pressed up against each other’s. Jesse had always had a layer of fluff on top of all his muscle, and Hanzo certainly hadn’t been lying about expecting a weight gain during the winter. Jesse had never seen him change so much until they had moved in together. His once solid and muscular stomach had become soft and rounded, and, much to the human’s amusement, would even jiggle a little when he laughed - like his own adorable little Santa Claus. In just a month and a half, it had gone from rather flat to resting in Hanzo’s lap when he sat, and peaking out from his old, now tightly-stretched shirts.

On this night in particular, Hanzo awoke with the moon still high in the sky, an ancient draconic urge washing over him. He groaned softly as he felt a strong wave of hunger come crashing over him - an emptiness within him akin to that of an itch he could not ignore, that he simply _had_ to scratch. He slowly sat up - being extremely careful not to awaken Jesse as he uncoiled his tail from around his waist - and turned to the clock on the wall. Even in the dark, his eyes were exceptionally sharp - the time was 12:30 AM. It was a rather inconvenient time for his ravenous appetite to take over, alas, there was not much else he wanted to do in the moment but fill himself to the brim with something warm. 

_“Eat, eat, eat,”_ an ancient voice nagged from within him, and he obeyed without further question. Free from the restriction of hospital nurses or his judgmental family, this winter had been the first time he had ever been able to fully submit to his instincts - and it felt good. Without any suppressing of his body’s signals, he found that he felt amazing when he gave into these ancestral desires. The extra padding on his abdomen felt natural, as if it had always meant to be this way. It left an inner peace and acceptingness within him that he could not fully describe. But had he truly made peace with his endless hunger, or was he simply a slave to his animalistic nature? 

These cravings were _inhuman_ \- what did you expect from him? How foolish it was to assume that a _dragon_ could conform to a human’s appetite. 

He tiptoed into the kitchen, his stomach greeting the room with a loud, hollow gurgle. _Hm. Something warm, something warm._ He fumbled his way to the cabinet, opening the door and peering into it’s contents. Most of the items in here, he did not know how to prepare. He lived a very spoiled life throughout his childhood, and, after that, ate practically whatever he was given. Food hadn’t mattered to him in past, as he could eat nearly anything and his stomach would digest it without getting too fussy. Because of this, he never learned how to cook or bake things properly. _He did, however, know how to operate a microwave._ And at a time like this . . . that would have to do.


	3. An Unstoppable Dragon Meets an Immovable Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo makes the food. Then, he eats the food. That’s all there is to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry the scene where he makes the food is so boring, it is a necessary evil, also I don’t know how to cook at ALL even simple shit so it was a huge pain and the main obstacle in writing this. 
> 
> This is the chapter that begins the stuffins. Just Hanzo for now, but don’t worry. The human knight will awaken soon . . .

From within the cabinet, Hanzo grabbed two large cans of tomato soup, packets of apple cider and hot chocolate mix, and some chocolate-covered biscuits to hold him over. Rummaging through the fridge, he pulled from it a roll of cookie dough, some milk and some eggnog, and leftover turkey and some pies from an early Christmas party. This seemed like enough. At least for now. 

Popping a biscuit into his mouth, Hanzo poured the soup cans into a bowl, mixing it together with some milk before he placed it in the microwave. (He had to stand on his tiptoes - or rather tip-hooves - to reach it. The microwave was placed rather high up, and despite the added height his horns provided him, he was still a few inches shorter than Jesse, if you measured them from the top of their heads.) While the soup warmed up, he searched the pantry for two cookie sheets, retrieved them, and tore open the chocolate chip cookie dough package. He spooned the dough onto the pans in large clumps, taking small nibbles of it as he went. Something as simple as this would not hurt him to eat raw - he had consumed a lot stranger before. By the time he was finished measuring and “nibbling,” the entire roll had been emptied. Hopefully McCree wasn’t saving that for anything. 

The timer for the soup rang as he threw away the packaging. He removed the bowl from the microwave, replaced it with a plate of turkey leftovers, and preheated the oven in preparation for the cookies. He sipped the creamy tomato soup as he put a kettle of water on the stove, and grabbed two mugs - one for cider, and one for hot chocolate. All of this work, just to fill his stomach... it would be worth it, but it was awfully tiring. As the water began to boil, he poured it into the mugs, mixing it with each respective flavor packet, until both drinks were ready. He just about slammed the warm apple cider back until it was gone - it’s warmth spreading throughout him, finally sapping the cold from within. His tail thumped against the ground with glee.

He did not have much time to savor it, however, as the microwave beeped once more - the turkey was heated up and ready to be eaten. Not long after, the oven signaled that it had reached the required temperature, and that the cookies could be placed inside. Hanzo retrieved the turkey and inserted the cookie sheets into the oven, feeling a bit overwhelmed from all that he was doing at once... perhaps, he thought, now would be a good time to just sit down and eat for a while. 

And so, he did. It took him two trips, but he moved all of the food that he had finished preparing from the kitchen counter on to a coffee table in the living room, pulled up close to a couch covered in pillows. (This was how you could tell it was _“his”_ sofa - he especially favored such warm and soft things when it was so very cold outside.) Warm soup, hot chocolate, a plate of turkey, a huge glass of milk and a huge glass of eggnog, and two full pecan pies with little over half of a pumpkin one, too - yes, this would surely serve to sate him before his sweet treats in the oven were finished baking. His eyes were practically - no, they were _literally_ \- glimmering with delight and anticipation. 

He took to finishing the soup first. He had downed about half of it already while waiting for the rest of the food to be done, after all. Even so, there was still quite a bit left in the oversized bowl - the amount he had prepared would have likely been enough to satisfy a single human’s hunger for several hours. However, human he was not. Hungry, rather... Yes, that’s what he was. He began by drinking it in by the spoonfuls - this was the way a proper prince such as himself should eat, correct? - but it wasn’t long before the dragon took over, and he abandoned the utensil for the much more quick and easy option - bringing the bowl to his lips and guzzling it down, until nothing remained but the warmth within him. 

Without pause, Hanzo traded the bowl out for the full plate of poultry, eagerly tearing into the turkey without further thought. It still maintained a level of juiciness, even after being reheated a few days after it’s initial preparation, and his dragon side seemed to revel in the fact. Perhaps his ancestors used to always hunt and eat their prey fresh - displaying their dominance in the food chain by way of bloodied claws and fangs. Hanzo, however, greatly preferred doing as little as possible in order to acquire his next meal. It was a royal, spoiled mindset, but it had never failed him before. He finished the meat quite quickly, his belly beginning to groan with approaching fullness. He knew well enough, however, that his appetite would push him far beyond what his stomach perceived as comfortable. 

The pies were next, and, if there was one thing Hanzo loved to eat more than anything, it would be whatever could satisfy his insatiable sweet-tooth - if only for a minute. By this point, he had already entered a sort of trance-state, as if he had been completely overtaken by his appetite. Like a machine programmed for a singular purpose, the only thing Hanzo occasionally paused his eating for was to take a gulp of milk or eggnog, both of which joined in amplifying the gurgling coming from underneath his shirt - now slightly, albeit noticeably, stretched around his expanding body. He had just finished eating both pecan pies as the timer on the oven finally went off, and he placed the tin back on the coffee table before standing with a grunt. 

He felt off-balance now, his stomach packed and weighed down, pulling forward on his center of gravity. _Oh, how miserable._ It was a feeling he had only recently discovered, and yet it still shocked him every time he stood and stumbled. He felt a pang of pain through his fogged senses, too, and Hanzo’s humanness and animalistic desires seemed at war for a moment. In seemingly less time than he had lost it, however, the dragon within him won control once more, and he made his way back into the kitchen.


	4. The Dragon Rolls a One on His Stealth Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo gets cold and tries to stealthily retrieve a blanket without waking Jesse. It doesn’t go how he intends.

Hanzo opened the oven door, the heat washing over him as he removed both trays of cookies and set them gently upon the countertop. The sweet smell was overwhelming, kicking his hyperaware senses into overdrive, stirring up a new, rejuvenated hunger from deep within him. Still, there was a part of him that was conscious of his own over-fullness. It was simply overrun by his own physical desire to consume more. 

After the sweets had been transferred over to two overflowing plates, Hanzo ventured back to his spot in the living room with them in hand, placing them down on an already overcrowded table. He had already lifted the first cookie to his mouth - incredibly gooey and warm, nearly melting in his hand - when he felt an uncomfortably cold breeze wash over him, momentarily pulling him out of his trance, sending shivers throughout his body. He searched the room for a source, before spotting a window that had been cracked open. How long had it been that way, was he just too busy to notice? Either way, it had his full attention now, and he fought the heavy feeling that accompanied his standing movements to go and close the window tightly. 

Hanzo stood there for a moment, shuddering, confined to his cold-blooded nature. Even the warm food resting in his stomach wasn’t enough to keep him from feeling frozen, and, despite his best efforts, he could not locate a blanket anywhere near him, where he had once recalled them draped across the back of any of the sofas or chairs. The only sure-fire place to look would be in his and Jesse’s bedroom - that’s right, he just remembered. He had taken the blankets to make a small hoard upon bed. He supposed his still prevalent, deeply-rooted instinct to hibernate was to blame for this nesting behavior, but there was no use in pondering over things now. He was terribly cold. So much so that he could no longer focus on any pressure in his stomach, and the only thing he felt was an icy pain inside his veins. 

He moved to the bedroom as quickly as he could, still doing his best not to wake his partner. It was a simple mission: grab a blanket or two and return to the living room to finish his meal and clean everything up, all while avoiding waking Jesse, so that he could get a good night’s rest and be ready to work on his writing tomorrow. Hanzo’s stealth mission was going rather well, with only the occasional quiet stomach growl or creak of his hooves against the wood flooring, but just as he crawled up on the bed and was reaching over Jesse to grab a warm and fuzzy blanket by his side, everything went haywire. He felt his stomach slosh as he leaned over, and an agitated bubbling climb up from within and into his throat -

“- hic- _CUURP!_ ”

Now, Jesse McCree was a man that could sleep through a lot of things. Thunder, Hanzo’s occasional sleep-talking, and the ambient sounds of others talking or the television playing. However, having a dragon-shifter hiccup right in his face, followed by a symphony of angry stomach sounds - it was something unusual and loud enough to rouse him. He blinked, his eyes fluttering open to the sight of Hanzo’s silhouette over him in the dark, his stomach swollen and practically bursting out of his shirt. His expression was hard to make out, but the way his ears pointed back certainly read as embarrassment. It didn’t take long for Jesse to put two and two together. He chuckled softly. 

“Well, well, sugar... been late-night snackin’ again, haven’t you?” he teasingly chided, his voice low and raspy from sleep. Slowly he sat up, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Hanzo’s cheek - feeling the coldness of his dragon boyfriend’s skin against his lips before draping a blanket around him. Hanzo immediately wrapped it tightly around himself, making a soft, deep trilling noise akin to that of a purr before his body jolted again, releasing another obnoxious hiccup. Jesse tutted, gently moving his long black hair from his face, tucking it behind a pointed ear. “That belly of yours don’t sound too happy... mind telling me what all you managed to squeeze in there this time?”

“I fail to see how that is of any concern to you,” Hanzo replied, trying his hardest to veil his embarrassment behind an attempt at matching Jesse’s cocky, know-it-all tone. Blood rushed to his cheeks all the same, and he found himself quite thankful that this interaction was occurring in the darkness. Still, his voice cracked as he continued, and even from within the shadows, the wall he built began to crumble. “I never meant to wake you, and I apologize that your sleep has been disturbed by - _hic_ \- my gluttony. You should close your eyes again, so that you may be rested for tomorrow.”

The ex-knight huffed softly in response, and Hanzo could hear his tender smile in the way he talked. “You’re not a prince all cooped up in a tower anymore, sugarplum. I’ve told ya, there’s no need to talk all fancy with me, or hold back from saying anything. We’ve got no rules but the ones we set for ourselves, and I’ll sleep in tomorrow if I need to. Now...” 

He patted the space between himself and his partner on the bed, and Hanzo moved to fill the gap, after a moment of hesitation. Now the two were sitting face to face, close enough that Jesse could make Hanzo’s face out clearly in the dark, as his eyes slowly began to adjust. His expression was loving and yet still somewhat bashful, his brown eyes glowing with emotion, and his mouth just barely fighting back a smile of his own. There was still a crumb or two on his face and, despite his peaceful demeanor as he approached, there was still something wild and mystical within him, that he carried in the way that he moved, even idly. It was as fascinating as it was beautiful. 

Slowly, Jesse moved his hand (the one he still had, that is) to hover just above Hanzo’s stomach, to which the man gave a small nod of consent before the human gently lifted his shirt and began rubbing his exposed skin. He found himself shocked by how little give it had, being so very used to a doughy, soft feeling beneath his fingertips. All the while, the dragon-shifter finally allowed himself to relax, the tension from his body easing as he released a sigh of peace. Jesse felt as though he would burst from how very in love he felt in that moment. 

“ _Now_ would you please tell me, sweetheart... How much did you eat?”


	5. Hiccups, Cuddles, and Dragon Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluffiest chapter to date, Hanzo tells Jesse about what he ate and some gentle cuddlin’ happens~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no clue wether this chapter will be good or not because I wrote half of it all at once in the middle of the night because I wanted to get an update out on Thanksgiving aka Food Day(tm)!!! But I hope it’s decent enough! Enjoy!

“Simply put... I ate too much,” Hanzo started, his eyes darting away from Jesse’s. He still harbored a slight sense of embarrassment and guilt brought on by his new dietary habits - the clan would have never allowed this, and it felt scandalous to even discuss. And yet, from within the safety of these walls, the house that belonged not only to Jesse, but to him as well... his appetite was not something met with shame, but rather with affection. He was never scolded for stuffing himself silly - rather, his stomach was gently tended to... just as it was now, being carefully massaged and at the center of the human’s attention. No, he decided, he couldn’t afford to be embarrassed. _Those days were over._

“...However, if you want further detail...”

“I drank two bowls of tomato soup... some apple cider, and some hot chocolate. Half a roll of cookie dough and a sleeve of chocolate biscuits as well,” he gulped, pausing to release a hiccup-burp hybrid that Jesse had coaxed out of him with a firm press. “...Those were eaten while I was waiting for the rest of the food to be finished, however... they were merely snacks to sate me, momentarily.” A long whine came from his stomach. 

“Yeah... I had figured as much,” Jesse began, not sure wether to focus on Hanzo’s eyes, or on his loud, aching belly, splayed out in his lap and displayed before him. Every time they made eye contact, he felt his gaze wander down regardless - so, belly it was. “Considering your recent spike in appetite, I think I’d be pretty surprised if you’d just stopped there. What else is in here?” With the question, he carefully lifted Hanzo’s stomach a little (as much as he could, for how bloated and firm it was), then dropped it in his lap again. It jiggled a bit before coming to a resting point, much to Jesse’s amusement and adoration. Hanzo was almost too dazed to notice. 

“Hmm. Turkey,” he answered after a pause, now looking down at his stomach as well. “Although I’d say it was far too much of it... the plate was overflowing, and I ate - _hic!_ \- much too fast... However, it still tasted wonderful.” As Hanzo spoke, his tail lifted involuntarily, and thumped against the bed once, then twice, in a wagging-like expression of delight. However, he soon noticed it was happening, and held his tail down as if it had a will of it’s own, and he was suppressing it. Jesse couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed - it was sweet to see him get so excited over something. 

“...I can’t imagine that that’s _all,_ though,” Jesse insisted softly, after a short, comfortable silence grew between the two. Within the minute, Hanzo had closed his eyes, his heavy eyelids finally giving in. He slowly leaned forward until his head was tucked into the space between Jesse’s head and shoulder, their stomachs gently touching. Even so, the human could still feel it gurgling against him. Jesse resumed running his hands along the sides of his dragon boyfriend’s swollen belly, which caused him to stir a little, evidently not asleep - just resting his eyes. 

“You’d be right. It’s not,” Hanzo said, sleep slowly creeping into his voice. There was something _else_ about the way he said it, too - almost as if he were purposefully teasing Jesse by omitting the details, reveling in the fact that he knew something he didn’t. Although it went unseen, the theory was only further backed by Hanzo punctuating his statement by sticking out his tongue, only to put it away after a particularly strong hiccup nearly caused him to bite into it. That seemed to knock him off his high horse, at least lowering his pride to a level where he’d let Jesse in on the details of his feast without messing with him further. 

The human squeezed his dragon-shifter a little tighter, and in turn, the half-dragon cuddled into him more, until his tail was fully wrapped around his waist like an animal being squeezed by a cobra. His stomach pressed firmly up against Jesse’s now, who was still helping the digestion along by rubbing as much area of it as he could in gentle, yet firm, circles. Finally, Hanzo let him in. 

“Pecan pie,” he said, pulling his head back from Jesse’s shoulder. “Two of them, perhaps more quickly than I should have. I could not resist, though I suppose I should - _hic_ \- apologize if you were saving them for another reason. ...Ah, and enough milk and eggnog to easily make _any_ human sick.” Hanzo looked deeply into the eyes that belonged to the ex-knight, his own pupils growing ever so slightly with love. _’But I’m NOT human,’_ he seemed to silently jest. Their foreheads almost touched in the tight snuggle they had found themselves in. 

Jesse felt as though his eyes must have held a galaxy of stars within them. _God,_ he couldn’t believe how much he loved Hanzo - not just in this moment, but in general - the emotions were getting to him tonight. Maybe he was just tired. But there was something beautiful in the way he teased, a spark of pride and draconic spirit still present within him. There was something beautiful in the fact that he could hold him like this - a prince, a deadly beast - and think of him as the man who was the object of his affection. There was just something beautiful in _him,_ and in everything that he did, and in the way he made Jesse’s heart soar. 

“Hanzo, sweetheart?”

“Listening?” A hiccup. 

“I love you,” Jesse cooed, leaning in further - as close to his boyfriend as he could get - lips hovering just above his. 

Hanzo responded with a genuine, toothy grin, joining him in a soft kiss before replying. 

“I know you do. _And I love you, too._ ”


	6. Let The Dragon Consume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo says, “But wait! There’s more!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, transitional chapter here! The next chapter will be the BIG one, (pun fully intended), with all the McHanzo stuffing and comfort goodness~

“...Well, now. If you’re done eating, I s’pose I should go clean up a little in the kitchen, if you haven’t already. You can go on ahead and get all nice an’ tucked in.”

The sound of Jesse’s voice gently shook Hanzo from his sleepy state, the dragon-shifter having already closed his eyes and rested his head upon his boyfriend’s shoulder. He blinked and grunted as Jesse began to move from their embrace, wiggling his way out of the tail that was wrapped around his waist. Hanzo was admittedly unhappy with the sudden loss of warmth that their cuddling had provided him with, but did his best not to make it too obvious. 

“Hmm. I do not recall saying I was _done,_ ” he commented, almost too muffled for Jesse to understand, and almost too quietly for him to hear at all. He had already snuggled into another blanket for warmth, and his tail began to wrap around himself, subconsciously imitating the feeling of being held. 

Jesse looked at him and tilted his head to the side - Hanzo thought he resembled a curious puppy in the moment - and spoke in a slightly confused tone. “Oh, so you... _aren’t_ finished eating, darlin’?” Once he heard Hanzo huff and saw him gently shake his head, he sat back down beside him, placing his non-metal hand onto his belly. He felt the dragon’s stomach gurgle, as if to agree - yes, he still had a bit of room left. Even if it would be crowded. 

“I made some cookies before I woke you,” Hanzo explained, loosening the grip of his tail around his waist, and making more room for Jesse’s touch. “I was planning to finish them before a cold wind blew through. I came to this room to retrieve a blanket, until I-” Before he could finish, Jesse’s hand pressed against the center of his belly a little harder than either of them expected, working up another loud -

“ _HIC_ -huuorp!” Hanzo’s hands reflexively shot up to cover his mouth, but he couldn’t help but to cackle into them a second later, although he turned away in embarrassment. His laughter earned him the sight of Jesse’s smile widening, until two dimples formed in the sides of his mouth. _Cute._

“Yes... until _that_ happened, please forgive me,” Hanzo hummed once he had caught his breath, one hand gently rubbing the top of the swell of his stomach. “Now, if you were headed into the kitchen anyways... I think you should bring me back some cookies.” A little mischievous smile found its way onto his face as he began to drum his clawed fingers against his belly. 

Jesse returned the sly look, kissing Hanzo’s forehead and ruffling his hair as he rose to his feet. Hanzo stuck his tongue out at him and wrinkled his nose in playful jest. 

“Well, now... how can I refuse such a polite request, coming from such a lovely thing as yourself,” the human began. “Sure thing, sugar, I’ll grab you some cookies. Long as you promise me you won’t burst.” He chuckled, stretching as he started for the kitchen with a wink. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Hanzo called out. “Bring me the last bit of the pumpkin pie as well. And do not keep me waiting, Jesse. My stomach is already growling again...”


	7. Stuff The Magic Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse returns with sweets. Hanzo returns with an appetite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops it’s been forever since my last update - so have two chapters today! I initially said that there would only be one more chapter, buuut we all know that I lie to myself all the time, lmao. I hope you enjoy regardless~

When Jesse returned to his and Hanzo’s bedroom, cookies and pie in hand, he found Hanzo nestled snugly in a nest of pillows on the bed - he must have formed it while he was gone. Every pillow in the room, from the ones Jesse slept on to the hoard Hanzo kept on his side of the bed, was used to form a comfy little throne upon which the mighty dragon reclined. 

“Who do you think you are, some sort of royalty?” Jesse asked. 

“Of _course_ I do. Have you forgotten so soon that I am a _prince?_ Just because I don’t live in a castle anymore... does not mean I don’t expect to be spoiled,” Hanzo retorted, teasingly. 

“My, aren’t you mighty full of yourself.”

“Ohhh, all this talk when I _could_ be full of dessert...” Hanzo feigned distress, his ears drooping downwards. He received only a rolling of eyes. “I trust that you brought a drink for me as well, yes?”

“Ah, _that’s_ what I was missing. Well, I suppose I couldn’t very well have carried it all in one trip anyways... Just a second, I’ll go get it for ya.” Jesse set Hanzo’s treats down on the bedside table and turned back to the kitchen once more. He returned not long after with a half-empty gallon of milk and a glass he had already filled, only to discover that Hanzo had already torn into the supply of cookies. The crumbs around his mouth were evidence enough, and he could not lick them away before Jesse noticed. 

Not that Jesse minded. Hibernation time was rapidly approaching Hanzo, and his appetite was in a nearly constant state of ravenous hunger, regardless of how full he may or may not have been. Besides, he couldn’t deny that he found it a little amusing (and perhaps endearing) to see the often straight-laced dragon prince disregard all the formalities that may have been drilled into his head in his youth to scarf down whatever sweets he wanted and nap whenever he saw fit. Sure, it was brought on by Hanzo’s biology, but it was a part of him that he had to suppress in his past to maintain a certain image. He was under no such obligations now. 

Hanzo quickly took the glass of milk from his partner with a grateful nod, downed it all in a matter of seconds, hiccuped, and handed the glass back to Jesse, who gladly refilled it before setting it down within Hanzo’s reach. 

Jesse crawled back onto the bed and positioned himself directly in front of Hanzo. Carefully, he reached for one of the cookies off the plate, hoping that the creature cuddled up in the pillows wouldn’t become territorial and try to shoo him away from his treasure. However, he found that he was allowed access to them without hesitation - only a bit of a confused look. 

All was cleared up when Jesse brought the cookie towards Hanzo’s mouth. It clicked in Hanzo’s mind - oh, so he’s... He’s being _fed?_ He sought confirmation, and received it in the form of an insistent nod - and so he opened up obediently to the incoming sweets. 

“Well, then I suppose it’s time to ‘stuff the magic dragon,’” Jesse chuckled, giving the side of Hanzo’s belly two soft pats with his unoccupied hand. 

“Hilarious. I don’t know why you became an author when you _so clearly_ should have forged a career in comedy,” Hanzo snorted once his mouth was empty, pulling his tight shirt up a little, as if to free his overpacked stomach from confinement. He let out a quiet sigh of relief in response. 

He was able to down each cookie in no more than two bites, though he stopped to savor each one as he chewed, and frequently paused for a drink. Either way, he was beginning to fill up even more than before, now that he had someone else helping him. He’d be ready for hibernation in no time at this pace, and he was ready to get it over with, as much as he was looking forward to his glorified nap.


	8. Fluff(y Dragons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hanzo nears the end of his stomach’s capacity, Jesse helps him feel comfortable and prepare for the end of his pre-hibernation feast.

“Ready for the last bit of dessert?” Jesse asked, once Hanzo had already blown through the rest of the cookie pile. In his hand, he held three-quarters of a pumpkin pie in a shiny silver tin. Its intoxicatingly sweet smell almost tempted _him_ to take a bite, but... no, of course, the dragon needed it more than he did, to store up as much fat as he could. 

He already looked the part, at least. In front of Jesse sat the dragon-shifter, his stomach heavy in his lap - so heavy, in fact, that he began to wonder if he had ever felt this full before in his entire life. His eyes were droopy and tired, focusing only on Jesse, if you could call it focusing at all. 

“I have never - _hic_ \- felt like this before,” he groaned, running his fingers along the sides of his stomach. “I feel as though logically, I should be far too full by now, but... _hic!_ Uuhhg, I want to finish eating. I _need_ to...”

Jesse set down the tin for a moment, taking a deep breath. He’d gotten so caught up in the moment, and he was sure Hanzo had, too. He leaned towards his partner and gently tucked a lock of hair behind his ear before cupping his face in his hands and leaving a delicate kiss on his cat-like nose. The soft trilling sound returned. 

“I think your body just isn’t used’ta properly preparing for hibernation, is it? It’s your first time just lettin’ it happen, without your family telling you to ignore your cravings. And, while I ain’t no dragon expert, I think you should just listen to what your gut tells you to do... heh, no pun intended. And if what it’s tellin’ you is that you need to stop, that’s perfectly okay, too.”

Hanzo’s cheeks flushed pink - not from the cold this time - but he looked grateful for those words. Without responding to him directly, Hanzo took Jesse’s non-metal hand from his cheek and pressed it onto his stomach with a soft grunt. His stomach immediately gurgled around it. 

“Just like that,” he began. “Press and rub... Right there. Once some of the air is gone - _hic_ \- I’ll be fine.”

Jesse followed his orders with an understanding nod, applying a decent amount of pressure as he worked his hand in circles across the area of Hanzo’s stomach he’d been assigned. Much to the relief of both of them, it didn’t take long at all for the air to start escaping up Hanzo’s throat. 

“I suppose I will - _hic-uurp_ \- know to take it slower next time, at least. I think... whew. I think I’m ready for the rest.”

“That’s good, darlin’, there’s no need to rush. The foods not goin’ anywhere, and you can sleep whenever you like. Your comfort here is my number one priority - you deserve a nice, peaceful rest after all you’ve gone through.” 

“You are too kind.” A soft smile. “What ever did I do to deserve you?”

“All you had to do was exist, and you’re doin’ great at just that,” Jesse chuckled, gently bumping his forehead against Hanzo’s.


End file.
